In Order to Read Your Mind
by NanDeMoNai
Summary: Sasuke had said, during their fight, that in order for two people to reach the other's mind, their fists must meet. Is that really the truth? [Oneshot, Yaoi, SasuNaru]


**A/N: Hmm… Yeah, this story doesn't really have a plotline but after reading that chapter in the manga again, I felt inspired to write another SasuNaru fanfic. The italic, obviously, represent their thoughts. Who's thoughts are who's though? That's for you to figure out! I'm hoping that it isn't too hard to understand what they're talking about! Reviews are most definitely appreciated!**

A shadow stood by the bed of a certain individual inside of Konoha's hospital. He looked down slumbering figure. His breathing was irregular and harsh. The only sound that filled the blank room was the sound of his labored breathing.

"S…Sasuke…" Naruto writhed on the bed, tears streaming out of his eyes. Even in his dreams he was crying.

_Naruto… You're crying for me… I don't deserve your tears…_The boy placed his clammy hand onto Naruto's warm cheek. With his thumb, he smeared a tear away and leaned down to the face that was scarred with the look of anguish.

Naruto was dreaming of something terrible. Horrible. Frightening. Heart wrenching. He was dreaming of Sasuke. Their fight. Their words. Their tears. And he was so afraid. So afraid for that boy.

And now half-way between consciousness and his fears, Naruto felt something cold on his cheek. He could feel something wet and warm in his mouth. Moving. What was it? His eyes snapped open.

Dark. Darkness that enveloped the room carelessly. And a figure. So familiar, this figure… And suddenly he felt another tear mix with his own.

"Naneh?!" Naruto tried to say through the tongue that was shoved in his mouth. Even so, the word that came out didn't resemble 'Sasuke' in any way. The blonde shoved the boy off. _What the heck?_

Sasuke stumbled back and fell onto the floor. His face was decorated with strands of clotted blood and his clothes were still as ruined as they were during the fight they had only a day ago.

"Idiot! What the heck do you think you're doing here?!" Naruto screamed at him, leaping off his bed and pointing. His emotions were in turmoil but his rage's effects were dampened by the fact that he still had tears on his face.

"I…" came the cracked reply. "I came back to apologize… Naruto…" Sasuke looked up with hazy, disoriented eyes and coughed loudly. Fresh blood trickled down the rusty-red strands of old blood. With a dull 'thump' Sasuke fell to the ground of the hospital, unconscious.

"Sasuke!"

---

Sasuke was sitting up in a bed now, clothed in fresh clothes. Clothes that smelled harshly antiseptic. He was gazing outside of the window, staring aimlessly at the sky that was strewed with white clouds. His hands were bandaged and placed carelessly across the white blanket that covered half his body.

A quiet 'srrr' made his ear twitch and he slowly looked over at the doorway. The door was sliding open. His eyes were emotionless as Naruto walked in with an equally blank stare.

He turned around to close the door again and walked over to the side of the bed. Sasuke had turned his head so that they were looking at each other. There was a long stretch of silence as the two held their contest.

Naruto's hand suddenly clenched together and he pulled it back to punch Sasuke. The boy didn't even move or try to dodge the punch. His head was knocked to the side as a small trickle of blood stained Naruto's once clean bandages.

"Teme!" he growled, both his hands by his side now. His nails were digging through the bandages and were nearly cutting his palm.

Sasuke wiped the blood off his mouth and looked back at Naruto with calm eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"What the heck is an apology good for? You ran off like that! Everyone was nearly killed just to get you back! You nearly killed me! You _idiot_!" he yelled, his hands tightening with each word until Sasuke's blood was mixed with his own.

The Uchiha stayed silent as he was bashed with words. Guilt was seen through his eyes, but there was no other indication that he was truly sorry.

"Talk, dang it!"

"I… I wanted strength… I wanted revenge. I wanted to avenge the clan… So I went. And I didn't listen. I didn't listen to anyone's warnings or words. I didn't think I would come back after running away like that. After nearly killing you. After shunning everyone's pleas," Sasuke looked up with his usual expression but there was something about it that made Naruto feel different. "I was wrong," he admitted.

Naruto's hands loosened as blood dripped to the floor. "It doesn't do us any good now," he spat, his lips curled up in a snarl.

"I know…"

_You said that in order for two people to read each other's minds, their fists must meet…_

"You're pitiful, you know that?"

_But I believe there are other ways of knowing what you are thinking without fighting…_

"… I know…" he repeated.

_Can you hear me right now? Asking you this question? Can you feel the emotions that even I cannot decipher?_

"Idiot…" he said lowly, glaring at Sasuke one last time then turning away silently. Sasuke continued to look at the sky. Naruto's hand rested on the little indent in the door and it stayed there for several lingering seconds before he pulled on it and walked out.

_Yes, Naruto… I can… But I cannot answer it…_

---

A small chirp of a bird repeated itself as Naruto walked across a small plain. 'Crsh, crsh' was the noise that the grass made as they were bent and crushed under his feet. A low hissing sound whispered and giggled past his ears as a low gust passed him. But beyond those sounds, he was searching for only one.

It was the breathing pattern of someone. His footsteps stopped when he reached a tree. He stared at the trunk of the old tree.

_You've been looking for me…_

_Yes._

There was a small rustle as someone jumped down from one of its branches.

_Why?_

_Because._

"What do you need, dobe?" Sasuke looked at him uninterestedly.

"I need to ask you a question," Naruto looked at him indifferently as well.

_What is it?_

_You should know…_

"You're wrong, Naruto… I don't know…" the Uchiha shifted his weight onto his right foot and leaned on the tree.

"Maybe I'm wrong…" Naruto stared at him with an unwavering gaze. "But you really should know what I want to ask."

"Hn…"

"That day… When you apologized to me… You…" he stopped and his jaw tightened. "Why did you kiss me?"

Their unblinking eyes held each other as they listened to the quiet gurgling of a nearby brook.

"I don't know…"

_That's not the truth…_

_It is, Naruto…_

"Stop lying!" the blonde yelled, grabbing him by his collar.

_I'm not…_

"Am… Am I still your closest friend?" Naruto asked quietly, still holding Sasuke up.

"No…"

_Maybe, Naruto… You are something more now…_

_You say something like this, but you are unsure of yourself, aren't you?_

"You don't know…" the blonde said softly, setting him on the ground again. "But neither do I…" He parted his lips and kissed Sasuke.

_You said that in order for two people to read the other's minds, their fists must meet…_

_But you say that there is another way without fighting…_

_Yes… Can you hear me now? Asking you once more this question, Sasuke?_

_I can…Naruto, I can hear you…_

_Do you love me?_

_Yes, Naruto…_


End file.
